Void of Memory
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: "You say you are trying to help me but look at the position I'm in. And you still won't tell me anything? Who am I? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

Darkness was all around him, he had no idea where he was. There was nothing there, just darkness. It felt like he was floating in the air. He felt very relaxed in the darkness. Yet, it was very lonely in there. Nothing all around him.

"A. . .n," a voice whispered to him.

_I can't make it out,_ he thought.

"Aw. . .en," the voice called out louder.

_I can almost make out the word, _he thought.

"WAKE UP ALREADY YOU BUM!" the voice shouted loudly. With that, his eyes shot up to receive light from above. Light from the sun shined down through the leafs of the trees above him. He shielded his eyes from the light until they adjusted correctly to them.

"Where. . .where am I?" he asked to no one.

"About time you woke up," the voice said with a sigh. He stood up and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" he asked curiously, "I can't see you."

"Where I am doesn't matter," the voice replied, "more importantly, how are you feeling Juba."

"Juba?" he asked curiously, "is that. . . .my name?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember," the voice stated, "after all, right now you most likely don't remember anything at all." Juba searched his mind to discover that the voice was right. Nothing. He remembered nothing.

"I. . .I. . .I can't remember anything," he said in a small panic.

"Calm down," the voice said calmly, "don't freak out."

"Maybe I want to," Juba complained, "I can't remember anything what so ever. I can't remember my own name! How can I not freak out over this!"

"If you do," the voice argued, "then you might lose yourself completely. Listen, I'm going to help you so calm down."

"How can you help me?" Juba asked curiously.

"It's simple. I was with you when you lost your memory. In fact, you figured that this would happen."

"I did?"

"Juba listen to me, you have been through some hard times. You must believe me when I tell you that your memory will return in time. Until then, you must be strong."

". . . .I guess that's all I can do."

"Right. Now, look at the pond behind you." Juba turned around and saw a small pond. It was fifteen feet in diameter. He walked up to it to see his reflection. He was a dark red hedgehog with dark green eyes. He wore orange gloves, a yellow scarf, blue pants, and white shoes with a black stripe across the middle.

"This. . .is me?" Juba asked in shocked.

"Yes," the voice replied, "that is you." Juba touched his face and felt it with both of his hands. Soon he stopped and looked around.

"But where do I go from here?" he asked sadly.

"Don't feel discouraged," the voice said kindly, "one day, everything will be made clear."

"Are you sure?"

"I know it will. Juba, you are going to have to trust me on this." Silence fell over them. For a good solid minute, neither of them said anything.

"Alright," Juba finally said with a sigh, "I'll trust you."

"Good." Juba started walking forward, away from the pond. He took about ten steps before he kicked something. He looked down to find a large red jewel. He picked it up and covered his entire palm. The jewel gave off a mystical glow, and he found himself staring into it.

"Juba!" the voice shouted.

"What what?" Juba shouted back as he frantically looked around.

"Stay focused," the voice said seriously, "yes it's pretty, but don't zone out like that."

"Zone out?" Juba asked curiously.

". . . .staring at it and not paying attention to anything around you," the voice explained.

"Oh sorry. But what is it?"

"That I'm not sure. However, might as well hang on to it. You never know how it can be useful."

"I suppose you do have a point," Juba said as he put it into his pocket. He looked up into the sky, it was late afternoon.

"You must get going now," the voice said while fading away.

"Wait," Juba called out, "where are you going? Why can't I see you?"

"Don't worry Juba," the voice said as it continued to fade out, "be brave and move forward." With that, the voice faded completely. Juba wasn't sure what to do now. The voice told him to go, but to go where?

_I have no idea what's out there,_ he thought, _anything could be out there. Any thing._ His legs started to shake a little out of fear.

"What's happening to me?" he asked no one. He forced his legs to stop shaking.

_I don't know what that was about,_ he thought, _but I must go some where. Might as well start going straight._ Juba then took his first step forward and walked into the forest. Trees surrounded him on all sides. They also looked very similar to him.

"Great," he complained, "I've barely been in this place for five minutes and I'm lost. Great. Wait, I know what lost means. But how?" He thought about for a few seconds and then just shrugged his shoulders. He kept walking in the direction that he was going. As he continued to walk, the sun was getting lower and lower. Before Juba knew it, night had fallen. However, he had just reached outside of the forest as the sun set completely.

_Finally made it out,_ he thought in exhaustion. He looked around and found a large rock near him. He walked over to it and sat down.

"I need a break," he said to himself, "after all that walking." He stared back into the night sky, but his eye lids were getting heavy.

_That's right,_ he thought with a yawn, _just a little break. Then, I'll find out where I am._ With that, his eyes closed and he fell asleep instantly.

WwwwwwW

It was night time and yet Tails was still flying the Tornado high in the sky.

"Looks like the modifications I made are working just fine," he said happily. He did some barrel rolls and flips. "They are working great." He flies around for a few more minutes and then finds a landing area on the outskirts of a forest. He got out and took another look at the Tornado.

_Everything is running smoothly,_ he thought happily, _I've never had such a smooth ride on the Tornado. This is great. Wait till Sonic rides in it. Speaking of which, I __wonder where he is right now?_ Tails took a stretch and looked at the night sky.

"Time to head on home for the night," he said as he climbed into the Tornado. He was about to start it when his eyes drifted towards a near by large rock. There was someone there. He couldn't tell who was there, but the outline was that of a hedgehog.

_Sonic?_ he thought. Tails climbed out of his plane and walked over. As he got closer, he could tell it wasn't Sonic since he didn't wear pants. The hedgehog that he found was wearing blue pants, white shoes with a black stripe across the center, had orange gloves, a yellow scarf, and his fur was dark red.

"Definitely not Sonic," he said to himself. Tails stares at the sleeping hedgehog.

_But what is he doing out here?_ he thought, _why isn't he at his home? And where is his home? I've never seem him around here before. Maybe I better find Sonic._ He turned around and walked back to the Tornado. Just then, Sonic himself rushed over to him from no where and stopped.

"Yo Tails," he said with a grin.

"Sonic," Tails replied happily.

"Something wrong with the Tornado?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No," Tails replied, "I set down to take a look at the sky. But then something happened."

"What's up buddy?" Tails pointed over to the rock he was near before. Sonic walked over and saw the same hedgehog that Tails saw. "It's a hedgehog. So?"

"Sonic," Tails said as he walked up to him, "what is he doing out here?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe he wants to sleep here. I sleep where I want too you know."

"But not all hedgehogs are like you," Tails explained, "I don't know what, but something tells me he shouldn't be here."

"Okay," Sonic replied, "so what do you want to do?"

"I think we should take him to Amy's house," Tails suggested.

"Do we have to?" Sonic asked with a sigh.

"I would like to Sonic. Something tells me that we should." Sonic stared at Tails and he could tell that he was serious.

"Alright," he said as he gently picked up the hedgehog, "but I still think he's fine."

"We'll find out when he wakes up," Tails said as he went back to the Tornado. Sonic, with hedgehog in hand, rushes off towards Amy's house. Tails soared into the sky following him. In a matter of seconds, Sonic arrived at Amy's house and waited for Tails to catch up. After a few minutes, Tails landed on the near by dirt road. However, the sound from the plane had woken Amy up. She opened the door and looked half asleep.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked with a yawn. Tails walk up to her and Sonic turned around to face her. It was then that she saw the unconscious hedgehog in Sonic's arms. She woke up quickly upon seeing him. "Who is that?"

"We don't know," Sonic replied, "we found him napping by a rock near a forest. Tails here is just over worrying."

"As I told you," Tails explained, "I had a feeling that he shouldn't be there."

"Well since you are here," Amy said as she stepped to the side, "bring him to the guest bed room that I have."

"Why do you have a guest bedroom?" Sonic asked as he walked into the house. Tails was right behind him and Amy followed Tails inside and closed the door.

"For when you sleep over," she explained happily. Sonic had a worried look on his face. Amy guides them to the guest room of her house. She then pulls back the covers and Sonic placed the hedgehog on the bed, and then Amy pull the covers over the hedgehog.

"So where did you find him again?" she asked curiously.

"He was sleeping by a rock near a forest southwest from here," Tails replied.

"And why did we take him away from there?" Sonic asked while tapping his foot.

"Sonic," Tails said seriously, "I told you, something told me that he didn't belong there."

"If you say so," Sonic replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well when he wakes up," Amy stated, "we'll find out who he is."

"Who knows when that will happen," Sonic said with an impatient tone.

WwwwwwW

Juba was surrounded by nothingness. All around was nothing. No sound, no color, no light, nothing. However, soon sounds echoed all around. They were voices.

"And why did we take him away from there?" a voice asked.

_Who's that?_ Juba thought.

"Sonic," a second voice echoed, "I told you, something told me that he didn't belong there."

_A second voice,_ Juba thought, _this one sounds younger than the first._

"If you say so," the first voice replied.

"Well when he wakes up," a third voice entered the echoing, "we'll find out who he is."

_Who I am?_ Juba thought. He opened his eyes slowly. It was then he saw a blue male hedgehog, a young male yellow fox with two tails, and a pink female hedgehog wearing bubblegum pink pj's.

"Who knows when that will happen," the blue hedgehog said with an impatient tone.

"eh?" Juba asked curiously. The three of them turned towards Juba.

"How about now?" Tails asked with a smile. Juba sits up and looks at them.

"Where am I?" Juba asked curiously.

"My house," the pink hedgehog said with a smile, "my name is Amy. Amy Rose."

"I'm Tails," the two tailed fox introduced himself.

"And I'm Sonic," the blue hedgehog introduced himself proudly.

". . . . .kay," Juba replied unsure how to reply to that.

"What?" Sonic asked curiously, "you act like you've never heard of me."

"That's because I haven't," Juba replied. Amy, Tails, and Sonic stared at Juba in shock.

"Are you serious?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yeah," Juba replied.

"I'm the fastest thing alive," Sonic explained, "the one who always defeats Eggman. None of these ring any bells?"

"No," Juba replied sincerely. The three of them stared at him and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Maybe he has amnesia," Tails pondered.

"That would make sense," Sonic agreed. Amy leans over a little towards Juba.

"What can you remember about yourself?" she asked calmly. Juba thought about it for a few seconds. He then sighed.

"Only my name," he replied, "which is Juba."

"That's the only thing that you can remember?" Tails asked sadly.

"Yeah," Juba replied, "nothing else."

"Well don't try too hard to remember," Sonic said with a relaxed smile, "it'll all come back in time."

"You really think so?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"And until your memory returns," Amy said with a smile, "you can stay here."

"Really?" Juba asked happily, "you sure?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"But Amy," Sonic said with a smug smile, "I thought you said this was for-" Amy then steps on Sonic's foot hard. He grunts in pain.

"This is an emergency Sonic," she replied, "Juba, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you Amy," Juba replied, "thank you very much."

"You're welcome," she said with smile.

"Now you get some rest," Tails said with a smile, "after all, you still look exhausted."

"I did walk through a place with lots of tall things that were brown and green," Juba replied.

"Trees," Tails replied, "they are called trees. That means you were in a forest."

"I see," Juba replied.

"But never mind about that," Amy stated, "get some rest."

"You sure?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yes," Amy replied with a smile, "have a good night." She walked out of the room.

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "get some rest. Night." He walks out of the room with Sonic. Juba smiles and lays back down. And he fell asleep after a few minutes.

WwwwwwW

Amy waited for Tails and Sonic in the living room. A few seconds after she arrived, they did too.

"You were right Tails," Sonic said seriously, "good thing we listened to you."

"But how can we help him?" Amy asked curiously.

"One thing he needs is time," Tails explained, "that is a given. However, we could investigate the forest that we found him in. We might get a clue to where he lives."

"That's a place to start at least," Sonic agreed, "I'll get on it right away."

"But Sonic," Tails stated, "it's two o'clock in the morning. You don't have enough light to do a proper search. You should wait till morning to have more light." Sonic looked like he was thinking about it. But in the end, he nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right," he agreed, "I'll do that tomorrow."

"And I'll help," Tails said happily.

"Me too," Amy said with a smile.

"Actually Amy," Sonic stated, "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Juba."

"What?" she asked in shock, "why?"

"It's not that you won't be helping," Sonic explained, "but right now Juba needs friends. And at the moment, we are all that he has. Someone needs to watch his back. We'll all do that, but we need to search the forest we found him near fast. Tails and I can do that."

"I'll also ask Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix," Tails said with a smile, "they might know him."

"Good call on that little buddy," Sonic said giving him the thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"Now then Amy," Sonic continued, "will you do that?" Amy sighed.

"I can't say no to you Sonic," she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Great," Sonic replied, "then I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, Sonic rushed out the door and went on a midnight run.

"Things are going to be interesting for awhile," Tails said with a smile.

"True," Amy agreed, "plus, while you are looking for clues to Juba's past, you might find a Chaos Emerald."

"Very true," he agreed, "but I need to head home now. Night Amy."

"Night Tails." Tails then walked outside and closed the door. He climbed into the Tornado and took off towards the skies.

**End of Chapter**

Juba awakens on Mobius with no memories of who he is?

Will Sonic and the others find out clues to his past?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . . . .

Blank

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Searching for Answers**

The sun rose on the next day and Sonic rushed over to the Chaotix building. Tails flew there from his house on the Tornado. They arrived almost at the same time with Sonic arriving a little earlier than Tails.

"Do you think they'll help us search?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic said with a smile. They enter the building to find Vector at his desk, Espio meditating in a corner, and Charmy floating around.

"Hey guys," Charmy said with a happy face, "look who just entered our house."

"Well," Vector said with a smile, "if it isn't Sonic and Tails. What brings you two here?" Espio continued to meditate.

"Good to see you guys too," Sonic said with a smug smile, "but we are here on business. We need your help."

"With what?" Charmy asked curiously. Tails then explained to them what happened to them last night. Finding Juba and him having no memory. They planned searching the forest that they found him in, but it is large and the more help the better.

"I see," Vector said as he rubbed his chin, "indeed this is a serious situation."

"Indeed," Espio said as he stood up, "losing one's memory is a problem."

"This is true," Charmy said like a child.

"So never fear," Vector said proudly, "we'll search that forest from top to bottom till we find something."

"I'm going to be helping you guys," Sonic stated, "I still need to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

"This is true," Espio said calmly, "after all, if those fall into the hands of Eggman, then serious trouble is bound to happen."

"We all know that," Tails replied.

"And what about this Juba character?" Espio asked. "Where is he?"

"We asked Amy to take care of him for the time being," Sonic said with a smile. "That also gets her off my back for a few days."

"And here I thought you liked running," Vector said with a smug smile.

"For fun," Sonic protested. "Not while I'm being chased by a crazed fan of mine." Tails and the Chaotix started laughing.

"Okay guys I think that is enough," Tails said as he wiped away some tears from laughing too hard, "and I have to get going any ways."

"To where?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Angel Island," Tails replied. "To see what Knuckles knows about Juba. Maybe even Rouge knows something about him."

"That's a long shot," Espio said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I've still got to try," Tails replied. He ran out the door, hopped into the Tornado, and took off towards Angel Island.

WwwwwwW

Juba slowly awoke from a dreamless sleep. He stretched his arms and legs greatly before getting out of bed.

_How long was I asleep?_ he thought. He opened the door and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He walked over to find Amy making some pancakes. Amy turned around to see Juba.

"Good morning Juba," she happily greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Good to hear." She went back to cooking pancakes.

"What are those?" he asked curiously.

"Pancakes," she replied. "I'm making some for the three of us."

"Three?"

"Actually four," she said while flipping a pancake.

"Excuse me sir," a cute, young, and innocent voice called from behind Juba. He turned around and looked down to see a young rabbit with tan fur with some brown spots on her, brown eyes, red and yellow dress and shoes, and had a Chao floating next to her wearing a red bow tie.

"Who me?" Juba asked curiously.

"Yes," the rabbit said with a smile, "are you Juba?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a bow. "My name is Cream and this is my Chao friend Cheese."

"Chao chao chao," Cheese cheered happily at Juba.

"Chao?" Juba said in confusion.

"Remember what I told you Cream," Amy said as she turned off the oven. "He doesn't know who he is. He has lost all of his memories."

"Oh right," Cream replied. "I'm sorry."

"You have done nothing to apologize for," Juba said with a kind voice. "Wait, I know what apologize means."

"That's great," Amy said with a smile. "Maybe some more memories will come back to you soon."

"Hopefully," Juba said with a smile.

_What's going on?_ he thought. _I now know things that I didn't know last night. How come then I can't remember anything about my past? It doesn't make sense._

"Come on Mr. Juba," Cream said cheerfully. "It's time to eat."

"Right," Juba agreed.

WwwwwwW

Tails flew high into the sky while he soared towards Angel Island.

_Let's hope that Knuckles or Rouge know Juba,_ he thought. _That would be a big help. And maybe they know where the rest of the Chaos Emeralds are. We found the silver one three days ago. That leaves only six left. Knowing Rouge, she is questioning Knuckles for information._ In the distance, Tails saw his goal approaching. The large land mass that floated in the air, Angel Island.

"And there it is," he said happily to himself. He flew towards it and soon saw the alter where Knuckles usually was. And he was there today as well. Knuckles saw Tails flying in and waved at him. Tails waved back and landed near the altar. There was a long stretch of land near the altar for him to land. He got out and stared at the altar. It was tall made with silver looking stones with moss covering most of it. There were some ruined pillars around it as well. And on top was a large lime green gem, the Master Emerald. Knuckles started walking down the long stair case of the altar.

"You're staring again," Knuckles said with a smug smile.

"Sorry," Tails said with an embarrassed tone.

"Now then, what brings you up here Tails?"

"Well Knuckles, Sonic and I found someone last night. A dark red hedgehog wearing blue pants, orange gloves, white shoes with a black stripe across the middle, and a yellow scarf. He says his name is Juba. I was wondering if you knew him?" Knuckles thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't know anyone by that name or who looks like that."

"I see," Tails said with a sad sigh.

"What's got you down Tails?" Knuckles asked concernedly.

"Juba only remember his name," Tails explained sadly. "He doesn't remember anything else about him. I was hoping that you or Rouge knew him."

"I see," Knuckles said seriously. "That's why you told me what he looks like as well as giving me his name."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry Tails but I don't know who he is. If Rouge does, that would be nice. But I doubt that she would just tell us free of charge."

"Now that was rude of you Knuckie," a female, seductive voice came from the bushes near them. They looked to see Rouge the Bat walk out of there with a disappointed look on her face.

"So you were spying on me again you batty bat!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Calm down Knuckie," Rouge said with a relaxed tone. "But to answer the young fox's question, I do not know this Juba character."

"I see," Tails said with a sad sigh.

"What about Cream, Cheese, or Vanilla?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"No idea," Tails replied. "Amy is finding that out today. She is letting him stay in her guest room at her house."

"That was nice of her," Knuckles said with a smile.

"Of course it was," she said carelessly. "Now then, how about you lead me to some of those fabulous Chaos Emeralds."

"I do agree that we have to find them before Eggman," Tails stated, "but shouldn't we try to find someone who knows Juba?"

"Yes," Knuckles agreed.

"Oh come on," she complained.

"If you help look for clues about Juba," Knuckles said with a smug smile, "then there is a chance you'll find a Chaos Emerald." Rouge eyes lit up.

"Then can you give me a place to start looking?" she asked Tails seductively.

"Umm," Tails said nervously. "We found him in a forest near the village. Sonic and Team Chaotix should be searching it now." She then flew off into the sky at high speeds.

"It's nice to be able to trick her for once," Knuckles said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure we won't find any Chaos Emeralds searching for clues about Juba."

WwwwwwW

Sonic was cruising through the forest where Tails and him found Juba the other day. Charmy was searching by air while Espio and Vector searched on foot. They have been searching the forest for about forty-five minutes.

"With a confined space like this forest, Sonic is likely to miss something going that fast," Espio said with a calm tone.

"And with Charmy's active hyper sugar rush, he won't see anything either," Vector said with a sigh.

"So that means it is up to us," Espio replied.

"Yeah."

"And what about me?" a familiar female voice called out to them. They looked up to see Rouge floating above them.

"Rouge?" Vector said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Espio asked calmly.

"Well Tails stopped by Angel Island while I was. . . . .wondering around it," Rouge hesitated.

"So you were spying on Knuckles again?" Vector said with a smug smile.

"No," Rouge defended herself. "I was just wondering around."

"Spying," Espio said calmly.

"This is the thanks I get to come help out this Juba character?" she asked with a pout on her face.

"That's really the reason why you are here?" Vector asked seriously.

"Yes," she replied seriously.

"Well we could use someone else that can fly that has a longer attention span than Charmy," Espio stated.

"That is true," Vector agreed.

"HEY!" Charmy shouted as he floated down. "I have a long attention span!"

"Really?" Vector asked curiously.

"Yes and Sonic and I found a small spring," Charmy said angrily. "What do you have to say now?"

"That's it?" Vector asked curiously.

"You'll have to come and see," Charmy said as he flew ahead of them. Vector, Espio, and Rouge followed him. A few minutes later, They arrive at a small spring that had a small opening that you could see from above the trees. Sonic was staring at the ground.

"This is all that you two found?" Vector said in disappointment.

"No," Sonic replied. "Feel the ground right about there." He points to a spot on the ground. Vector does and it feels warm.

"It's warm so what?" Vector asked impatiently.

"That means someone has been here recently," Espio stated.

"But we have searched up and down this forest for a good part of the day," Sonic explained. "We have found no one else. So how can this spot be warm?" Espio, Vector, and Rouge looked puzzled.

"That is a good point," Rouge said seriously.

"Espio," Vector said as he turned towards him, "what can you tell us about this spot?" Espio knelt down and felt the spot with one hand and concentrated. A minute or two later, he stood up slowly.

"Well," Sonic said while tapping his foot.

"Warmth," Espio said with a puzzled voice. "Unlike I've ever felt before."

"Really?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Yes," Espio replied. "I'm not completely sure. I've never felt this kind of warmth before. But if I had to make a guess, something was born here."

"Born?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Maybe," Espio replied. "It isn't the comfort kind of warmth. Nor that kind of warmth like everything is going to be okay."

"There is a difference?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Yes Charmy there is," Espio replied, "but I don't know if that is the answer either."

"This is strange," Sonic said while rubbing his chin.

"Yes," Vector agreed.

"But there is something that I can tell you with certainty," Espio continued. "There was a Chaos Emerald here."

"What!?" Rouge shouted happily.

"Are you certain Espio?" Sonic asked curiously.

"One hundred percent Sonic," Espio replied.

"Do you doubt his ninja skills?" Vector asked Sonic seriously.

"No," Sonic replied.

"But we have searched this whole forest," Charmy complained, "and we haven't found anything else other than this spring."

"Then maybe Juba came from the other side of the forest," Vector suggested. "There are villages past this forest."

"That is true," Espio agreed.

"And we still have most of the day left," Sonic said with a grin. "We can head that way next."

"What about Juba?" Rouge asked curiously.

"He's staying with Amy right now," Sonic explained. "He'll be fine there."

"Should we go ask him what else he remembers?" Vector asked.

"Let the guy rest a few more days," Sonic said as he did some stretches. After all, he isn't going to remember anything in one day."

"With amnesia you never know," Espio said seriously.

"But still-" Sonic was interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Vector asked curiously. Charmy and Rouge quickly flew up into the sky and looked around. There was smoke coming from the direction of Amy's house.

"Smoke coming from Amy's house!" Charmy shouted. Without a second thought, Sonic rushed in that direction.

*Meanwhile a few minutes ago*

Juba, Amy, Cream, and Cheese had finished eating awhile ago. They were now in the living room with various materials: crayons, paper, scissors, glue, and some macaroni noodles. Juba wasn't sure what he was doing.

"What are we doing again?" he asked curiously. Cream was drawing a field of flowers with Cheese.

"Drawing," she explained happily.

"I see." Amy was just watching.

"Try what Cream is drawing Juba," she suggested. Suddenly, a wall blew up and pieces of wood flew every where. Smoke poured into the room and all of them were on the ground.

"What was that?" Juba asked curiously. Suddenly, laughter was heard from the wall. As the smoke cleared, Eggman floated down on his usual machine.

"Greetings Amy Rose and company," he said with a proud voice. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Eggman!" Amy shouted as she stood up.

"Eggman?" Juba asked curiously.

"Oh!" Eggman said with some disappointment in his voice. "Someone who doesn't know me. I thought all of Mobius would know me."

"Mobius?" Juba asked curiously.

"What you don't even know the planet's name?!" Eggman asked in shock.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Cream shouted. "Juba doesn't remember who he is." Eggman then stared at Juba.

"I see," he said while brushing his mustache with his left hand. "That is most unfortunate for you."

"Thanks. . .I think," Juba said in confusion.

"However that isn't my problem," Eggman continued. "I'm here to extend an invitation to Amy Rose."

"What?" Amy asked as she took her hammer. Eggman then snapped his fingers and a large fly looking machine floated in.

"Behold my latest creation," Eggman said proudly. "The Egg Fly!"

"The what?" Juba asked curiously.

"Egg Fly," Eggman repeated. "Didn't you hear my the first time?"

". . . .why does he call it that?" Juba asked as he turned towards Amy.

"He likes himself a little too much," Amy replied.

"Yeah," Cream agreed.

"Egg Fly!" Eggman shouted. "Capture Amy Rose!" The Egg Fly flew towards Amy. Juba quickly stood in the way and braced himself. The Egg Fly swung one of it's metal limbs at him from the side. It hit Juba and sent him flying into a wall. He then slid down the wall and landed on the floor butt first.

"Juba!" Cream shouted. Amy then jumped towards the Egg Fly and swung her hammer down on it's head. It dodged and grabbed Amy with two metal limbs.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Juba quickly got up and rushed towards it. He jumped at it and slammed his fist into it's head. The Egg Fly then slammed a free metal limb on top of his head and slammed him into the floor.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "You are so weak Juba!" To everyone's surprise, Juba slowly made it to his feet.

"I. . . .won't let you take her!" he shouted out of breath.

"And what can you do?" Eggman asked with a smug tone. Suddenly, Sonic appeared in the room.

"I can kick this can of bolts right into the scrap yard," Sonic replied with a smug smile.

"S-S-Sonic!?" Eggman shouted in shock.

**End of Chapter**

With more questions than they started with, Sonic and friends continue to search for clues about Juba and the Chaos Emeralds.

However, Eggman has moved on the offensive.

What will happen in the next chapter of. . . .

Void of Memory

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power to Fight**

Sonic stood there looking as confident as ever, smiling at Eggman.

"Hey there Egghead," he casually said. "What brings you by here?" Juba was slowly regaining the strength that he lost.

_That thing is tough,_ Juba thought. _Or am I just that weak?_

"The usual my annoying hedgehog," Eggman replied. "I'm continuing my search for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Too bad," Sonic said while holding on to his smug smile. "That isn't going to happen." The Egg Fly then put Amy in a container on it's back.

"Oh but you see Sonic," Eggman said while brushing his mustache, "you are going to make sure I get them. I have your dear friend here hostage."

"Which will be rectified very soon," Sonic said while staring at Eggman. Cream and Cheese rushed over to Juba.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Juba said with a smile. "I'm fine." He looked over at the Egg Fly and stared at it.

_I have to do something,_ he thought. _Yet so far all I've been doing is getting kicked around like a rag doll. There has to be something._

"You really think so?" Eggman said with an evil tone. "Think again." He then pressed a button on his control panel. Suddenly a surge of electricity surged through the Egg Fly, causing Amy to scream out in pain.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. Eggman pressed the button again and the electricity stopped.

"You see now?" he asked with a confident tone. "You don't obey me, she gets hurt. You don't want her to get hurt do you?" Sonic grunted angrily at him for using such a tactic.

"I'll have to save her more quickly then," he said seriously.

"Oh but you can't," Eggman said confidently. "After all, you get any where near me or the Egg Fly, I press the button and your precious Amy gets hurt."

"But can you push it before I knock you around?" Sonic asked with a smug smile.

"How about we-" Eggman was interrupted by Sonic slamming himself into Eggman's floating device. He was spinning out of control and was trying to get his balance back. Sonic then diverted his attention towards the Egg Fly. He rushed over towards it, and did a spin ball attack. However, the machine dodged out of the way in time.

"Not bad of a creation Doc," Sonic said while rubbing his nose, "but it's still not fast enough to out run me." The Egg Fly was watching Sonic, waiting for his next move. Amy was screaming to be let out this instant and banging on the container. Meanwhile, Juba was behind Sonic and Cream was looking him over.

"Are you okay Mr. Juba?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Juba replied. He looked over at Sonic.

_Look at him,_ he thought. _Standing there and not backing down. He is really strong. What am I? I'm just a weakling._ Juba sighed sadly at his thoughts.

"_Of course you are weak,_" the voice from when he first woke up called out in his head.

"Wha?" Juba said in confusion.

"What's wrong Mr. Juba?" Cream asked curiously. Just then, Sonic rushed at the Egg Fly and it quickly flew outside to avoid his attack. Sonic went after it without hesitation.

"_You aren't even a shadow of your former self,_" the voice echoed. "_You won't be unless you train._"

"Train?" Juba asked in confusion now oblivious to Cream and Cheese. They stared at each other in confusion.

"_Yes train,_" the voice echoed again. "_Train to become stronger._"

"How?" Juba asked curiously.

"How what Mr. Juba?" Cream asked curiously.

"_Gather your courage and follow Sonic to the battlefield,_" the voice said in a commanding voice. Juba looked in the direction Sonic had left. They had not gone very far. They were fighting about two hundred to three hundred yards away. Juba rushed towards them with determination in his eyes. The Egg Fly was dodging one attack after the other that Sonic was unleashing. A pause happened in the battle and Sonic stared at the Egg Fly.

_Why haven't I hit it yet?_ Sonic thought in confusion. _I should have hit it at least once by now._ Eggman was laughing.

"You have no chance of winning this fight Sonic," he bellowed. "The Egg Fly is equipped with a special sonic radar. It picks up anything that moves at incredible high speeds and dodges them. So, you can't get near it with your speed. HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic was trying to think of what he should do next. Then suddenly, the Egg Fly was being wobbly.

"Warning!" it shouted. "Warning! Unidentified creature on back!"

"What?!" Eggman shouted. The Egg Fly turned around and they saw Juba on it's back, punching the container where Amy was.

"Juba?" Sonic said in amazement.

"Give it up Juba," Eggman bellowed. "You'll never break that container." Juba ignored his words and kept punching. Soon, some blood dripped from his hand. It was punching the container so hard and still not making a crack.

"_It hurts doesn't it?_" the voice echoed in Juba's head. Juba kept punching. "_You feel it don't you? The power inside you yet?_"

Punch.

"_Feel it growing?_"

Another punch.

"_It is getting stronger and stronger._"

Punch after punch.

"_Don't fear it. Embrace it._"

Juba launches another punch.

"_FEEL YOUR STRENGTH GROW AS IT EMERGES FROM YOUR HAND!_" Juba pulled his fist back and gathered up his strength. Suddenly, his fist lit up with flames. He thrust it forward and finally broke the container.

"Warning!" the Egg Fly shouted. "Container is broken!"

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Eggman shouted. Light shined down on Amy as Juba was trying to catch his breath.

"Juba?" Amy said with a concerned tone. Juba reached out with his unlit, bloody right hand.

"You okay Amy?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," she replied. "But your hand is bleeding."

"Don't worry about it. Now come on." Amy grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the container.

"NO!" Eggman shouted. Amy jumped down off of the Egg Fly. Juba was about to follow her when an image appeared in his head. A spiral like object spinning at high speeds and falling down. Once it left, Juba jumped into the air. At the peak of his jump, he turned to face the Egg Fly which was right below him. He put his hands together and started spinning. As he started to fall, he lit up his hands and made a fire spiral falling towards the robot.

"SPIRAL FLARE!" he shouted loudly.

"STOP IT!" Eggman shouted. Juba made contact with the robot and went right through it like a hot knife through butter. Once through, he stopped spinning and tried to land on his feet. However, the momentum carried on and he started rolling towards Amy's house. He hit a wall hard and grunted in pain.

_I need to work on my exit,_ he thought. Sonic wasn't sure what just happened, but neither did Eggman. Sonic turned to Eggman and smiled a smug smile.

"Looks like he isn't as weak as you thought Egghead," he said with a smug tone.

"Don't get cocky hedgehog!" Eggman shouted. "You got lucky this time, but know this! I will return and build my Eggman Empire! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman flew away laughing. Amy rushed over to Juba.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. Cream walked over to them. She then saw his bloodied hand.

"That looks like it hurts," Cream said with a concerned tone.

"It does," Juba said with a slight flinch. Sonic then walked over to them.

"That was awesome Juba!" he said happily. "This could mean that your memories aren't too far behind."

"Maybe," Juba replied, "but nothing has come back to me."

"Give it time," Sonic said and giving him a thumbs up. It was then that Tails arrived.

"I was flying and saw the smoke," he explained. "What happened?"

"Juba has an amazing power little bro," Sonic said excitingly. "His hands can turn into fire."

"Wow," Tails said in amazement. "Really?"

"Not right now," Amy said seriously. "Juba's hand is bleeding and needs to be treated." Juba makes it to his feet and feels a little light headed.

"Whoa," he said while trying to keep balance. "That attack has some after affects too." Amy and Cream guided Juba into the house very carefully to start treating his hand.

"This is good news right Sonic?" Tails asked curiously. "His memories shouldn't be too far behind if he is remembering how to fight."

"You got that right buddy," Sonic said with a smile. "Then maybe he can tell us where he came from." Just then, Team Chaotix pulled up in their van and piled out.

"We finished searching the forest," Vector explained. "However, all we could find is that spring."

"Where is Rouge?" Tails asked curiously.

"She was disappointed about not finding a Chaos Emerald," Espio explained. "She left to have a word with Knuckles."

"So all that was in the forest was that spring and the warm spot right?" Sonic asked curiously. The Chaotix nodded their head in agreement.

"What's so special about a warm spot?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well Espio examined it," Charmy explained. "He said that it was some kind of thingy."

"Charmy," Espio grunted. "I said with was a type of warmth that I've never felt before."

"Well I wasn't paying attention," Charmy replied. "After all, you can be boring sometimes Espio."

"Maybe you are too impatient," Espio stated.

"Well if you could say more exciting stuff then maybe I would pay more attention," Charmy said while sticking his tongue out at him. Vector sighed.

"Sorry about them," he apologized. "We will continue the search tomorrow."

"Sweet," Sonic said while giving him the thumbs up. Vector pushed Espio and Charmy into their van and got into the driver seat. They then took off.

"So what do we do now Sonic?" Tails asked curiously.

"Wait for the next day," Sonic said while stretching. He then bolted off to go on a run.

**End of Chapter**

Juba's power awakens and he has much to learn. And to remember.

Who is the voice the keeps talking to him?

Will Eggman try to pull another stunt?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Void of Memory

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams Ablaze**

Cream took off Juba's right glove and started bandaging his fingers. Amy was trying to clean up the mess that Eggman made. Tails was helping her. Sonic was resting outside in a nice shady spot.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Cream asked curiously.

"It feels better," Juba replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cream had a smile on her face. Tails and Amy managed to clear the rubble out of the house.

"I can't believe Eggman came here," Amy said with a sigh. "Look at the mess that he made."

"True," Tails agreed.

"How long will the repairs take Tails?" Amy asked curiously.

"Luckily it's just one large hole," Tails replied. "A few hours and it should be as good as new."

"Thanks a lot Tails," she replied happily.

"Any time Amy." Tails examined the wall. However, Amy turned towards Juba who was being treated by Cream. It was then Sonic walked inside.

_Even though he performed that amazing feat,_ Amy thought. _He still can't remember who he is. How can he be only recovering his fighting abilities and not memories?_

"It's odd isn't it?" Sonic asked in a whisper. Amy turned around to face him.

"eh?"

"He remembers how to fight and use his strange ability, and no memories of who he is comes back to him. It's very odd."

"I agree Sonic. What can we do?"

"At the moment nothing," he replied. "Except keep searching for someone who knows him."

"All done," Cream said happily. Tails, Amy, and Sonic looked over at Juba. His hand was nicely bandaged up, and he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you Cream. It feels a lot better now."

"You're welcome Mr. Juba," she replied happily. Amy walked over to them.

"Now how about you go and get some rest."

"Amy don't worry. I'm fine." Suddenly, he felt drained. It was as if all the energy was pulled away from him. He fell to one knee.

"And that settles it," Amy said sternly. "You are going back into the guest room and taking a nap."

"Okay," he said with a nervous smile. "That sounds good." Sonic walked over and helped him to his feet. He walked Juba over to the guest room and got him to the bed. Sonic pulled the covers back and Juba then laid down and covered himself up.

"Good job today Juba," Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Juba said tiredly. He yawned and then nodded off. Sonic left the room and closed the door.

"Thank you Sonic," Amy said happily.

"No problem." Cream was over by Tails with Cheese floating above them.

"Do you need some help Tails?" she asked curiously.

"Not right now Cream," Tails replied. "But thank you for offering." Tails got started on the repairs.

WwwwwwW

Team Chaotix drove back to their home and parked their van.

"Well we didn't find a lot today," Vector said as he got out of the van, "but we will have better luck tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?" Charmy asked curiously.

"When conducting an investigation Charmy, you have to remain positive," Vector explained. "There will be days that you will find nothing. But that means that you can move on to different leads."

"What leads?" Espio asked curiously. "We have nothing to go on for Juba's whereabouts before he got amnesia."

"Very true," Vector agreed. "So we have to move on to the next best thing. Heading towards the nearest village and asking them."

"I suppose that is all we can do for now," Espio agreed. "However, I want to check out that warm spot again tomorrow."

"Why?" Charmy asked. "It be just a huge waste of time."

"And what if it is still warm?" Espio asked curiously.

"Not possible Espio," Vector replied. "Now then, let's call it a day and relax."

"Yay!" Charmy happily shouted and rushed inside the house. Vector followed him. Espio remained still for a short time. He then jumped on the roof and started meditating.

_A good investigator also double checks things Vector,_ he thought. _I wish Mighty would come back from his trip to help us out soon._

WwwwwwW

Knuckles and Rouge were fighting on Angel Island. They were trading blows back and forth to each other.

"YOU SAID WE'D FIND A CHAOS EMERALD THERE!" Rouge shouted angrily.

"I SAID YOU MIGHT!" Knuckles replied angrily.

"DON'T TRY TO COVER FOR YOURSELF! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

"AND I SAID THAT YOU MIGHT FIND ONE!" They kept fighting until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"You. . .are getting. . . .tougher," Rouge said while catching her breath.

"Right. . .back. . .you," Knuckles replied out of breath. For a few minutes, they laid their catching their breath.

"But we didn't find anything about Juba," she said breaking the silence.

"That is bad for him," he replied with a sigh. "Hopefully they will find something tomorrow."

"And maybe a Chaos Emerald," she said in a seductive voice.

"So long as Egghead doesn't get it, it'll be okay."

"Agreed."

WwwwwwW

As Juba slept, he did have a dream. A dream that started out black. He was standing a void of black. No other color and no other beings.

"What is going on here?" he said to no one. Then suddenly, flakes started to fall. They were all different shapes and sizes but remained small. They were gray colored flakes. Juba caught one as gently as he could but it crumbled in his hand.

_What is this stuff?_ he asked himself in confusion. Suddenly, fire burst sky high all around him. The fires were intense and even felt real.

"What is going on?!" he shouted in a state of shock. It was then that something appeared in the flames. He couldn't tell what or who it was. The fire was too intense to see what it was. However, one thing that was shown clearly, even through the hot and intense flames, was the eyes of the figure. They stared at Juba with a frightening glare. A glare that made Juba back away from them as far as he could. A glare that wanted him dead. It was then that the flames vanished, as quickly as they came.

"That is what will happen to you," the voice from the beginning spoke from behind him. Juba turned around to see a gray figure. It was solid gray with the outline of a hedgehog. It didn't have eyes, ears, mouth, or nose. It was just a solid color figure.

"W-W-What d-d-do you mean?" Juba asked nervously still shaken up from the images he just saw.

"That will be you," it explained. "In time you will be that monstrous."

"But I don't want to be like that!" Juba shouted in protest.

"It will happen."

"There has to be a way to stop it," he pleaded the creature. "You spoke to me when I first woke up. You have to tell me how to prevent this."

". . . .I see that you are serious then. Very well, simple training will help you."

"Training?"

"Yes training," it explained. "To learn to control your powers. After all, power untrained will destroy everything in it's path. Including your new friends." Juba thought about Sonic and the others. They were helping him so much already. And he didn't want to hurt them.

"But where can I train these powers?" Juba pleaded.

"I'm sure your friends can tell you," it replied. "I'm sure they have a room where you can train. Maybe. You'll have to ask them."

"It's better than hurting them. I don't want that. Oh."

"What?"

"I don't know your name." If the creature had eyes, they were staring at Juba softly. The creature then chuckled.

"Shade," it replied. "Shade will do."

"Very well then. Shade, thank you."

"You are welcome. Oh and brace yourself."

"For what?" Shade vanished and the flames came back. And this time, the figure from before appeared all around in the fire. Juba screamed completely horrified. He then sat up in a bed. He was panting heavily and he was drenched in sweat. Amy opened the door and came rushing into the room.

"Juba what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned tone. Cream and Tails walked in as well.

"Fire," he said while catching his breath. "Everywhere."

_Sounds like he had a nightmare,_ Tails thought.

"It must have been a horrible dream," Amy said as she rubbed Juba's back.

"It. . .was," Juba said after finally catching his breath.

"Are you going to be okay Mr. Juba?" Cream asked curiously. Cheese looked concerned as well.

"Yeah," Juba replied with a nod. "I will be fine."

"Do you remember anything?" Amy asked curiously with a concerned tone. "Did the nightmare help trigger any memories?"

"Sadly no," Juba replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tails said with a sad tone.

"It's okay," Juba said while taking a deep breath. "I will get my memory back in time. I have to keep telling myself that."

"Right," Amy agreed. "And don't you worry. We'll be there to help you too."

"Thanks guys," Juba said with a smile. They all smiled back. Sonic was outside listening to the conversation.

_That might help us out,_ he thought. He then bolt out of the house. He rushed across one plain after the other until he arrive at Team Chaotix's house. He noticed Espio on the roof.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted up to him. Espio opened his eyes and looked down at Sonic.

"Sonic?" he said with a slightly surprised tone. "What brings you here?"

"Gather the team," he said playfully. "I think I found our next clue to helping Juba."

"Really?" Espio replied. It was then that Vector and Charmy busted through their door and fell down.

"We are on the case Sonic!" Vector shouted happily.

"You got that right!" Charmy agreed. Espio sighed and jumped down from the roof.

"What is the clue Sonic?" he asked curiously.

"Juba had a nightmare," Sonic began. "In this nightmare, he said he was surrounded by intense flames. Maybe his village was burned down."

"If that is true," Espio said sadly, "then finding it will be hard."

"No it won't Espio," Vector protested. "If it happened recently, their will be remains."

"But there would also be smoke Vector," Espio pointed out.

"He has a point," Charmy agreed.

"But it still wouldn't hurt to look right?" Sonic asked. Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Let's go see what we can find," Vector said bravely.

**End of Chapter**

A nightmare shows flames, but are they from Juba's past?

Who was the figure in them?

And who is Shade?

Will there be answers in the next chapter of. . . .

Void of Memory

Please Review


End file.
